


made with love

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baking, Fluff, M/M, Moduke, Remus typical stuff, Sympathetic Remus Sanders, intruality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Remus has a question.





	made with love

Remus sits at the kitchen table, idly kicking his feet beneath it as he watches his boyfriend bustle around the small space. He's offered to help but after the last disastrous attempt, when he nearly put broken glass in brownie mix, Patton's tactfully declined. He's sure if he insisted, Patton would let him (and teach him, for that matter), but Patton has dinner coming up soon, and he doesn't want to distract from that. Especially not when Patton's freshly baked chocolate chip cookies are on the line. But speaking of that...

"Hey, sunshine," he says, catching Patton's attention. Patton looks at him with a faint inquiring look on his face, his glasses ever so slightly askew and a smudge of flour on one cheek. "Why do you bake and cook and all that, anyway? Couldn't you just, I dunno, conjure it?"

"I like to make things," Patton says simply. "I know all the ingredients are technically conjured themselves, but I think cooking or baking makes it taste different. I make things with love and my own secret ingredients, and well-" Patton concentrates, conjuring up a perfectly shaped cookie. "You be the judge." He hands over the cookie and Remus crams it in his mouth.

Hmm. It tastes _good_, he decides as he chews. It isn't like it tastes bad. And there are no crunchy bits, like the time he tried baking with no supervision and put in chunks of the mixing bowl. But it doesn't taste...

"And here," Patton says, handing him a fresh one off the cooling rack. The taste explodes all over his mouth, chocolate spreading across his tongue in a flavorful burst. It is just the right amount of sweet and gooey and _perfect_, and it is _nothing_ compared to the one Patton conjured.

"How do you do that?" Remus asks. "It's like the difference between a live sheep and roadkill."

"I told you," Patton says, scrunching his nose at the mention of roadkill. Whoops. "Love."

"How can you- ohhhh," Remus says, realization striking him. "You're Thomas's emotions, you can literally put it in!" Patton winks at him, then giggles.

"Yep," he says. "I'm not sure the others realize just how literal it really is."

"Our secret," Remus decides immediately, hand sliding across the table in a stealthy attempt to snag another cookie. Patton raises an eyebrow when he sees it, then goes ahead and hands him a fresh one, anyway.

"Thanks!" Remus says, mouth already full of cookie.

"I'm just glad that you've found something edible this time," Patton says. "Don't think I've forgotten the deodorant. Or the mixing bowl incident."

"How was I supposed to know you aren't supposed to eat that?" Remus asks, wiggling in his chair as he drapes a faux wounded expression across his face.

"Because I told you before you started?" Patton reminds him archly.

"Oh yeah," Remus grins, unrepentant. "I forgot."

"You are impossible," Patton says, with a soft laugh, as he returns to his baking. 

"That's why you love me, sunshine," Remus says.


End file.
